Huey Duck Oneshots
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: It's Huey week on tumblr! I'm putting all the oneshots I write for it in here- a new one each day (hopefully) until it ends. Please read the bolded part of each chapter! Have fun! :)
1. Talk to Me

**Day One- Big Brother Day. Technically I should have put this on here on Saturday, since that was Big Brother Day, but oh well. You should read the fanfictions the people wrote on tumblr, they were awesome!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the ducktales characters, or the idea for Huey Week.**

 **...**

"I just can't believe I _missed out_ on the opportunity to ask all the questions I've been wanting answers to about scrooge!" Webby said as they pulled into the driveway of the mansion. "I mean, those were his actual parents and I didn't ask them _one single_ question!"

"We know Webby," Huey told her. "We were there."

"And even if we weren't, this is the fifth time you've started this rant. If we didn't know before, we definitely know now," Louie said.

"You know, Webby," Dewey said. "I could tell you all the stuff Scrooge's mom told us about his childhood. She told us a lot, and I remember most of it."

Webby turned to stare at him, her beak open. "She told you guys about his childhood? Why didn't you tell me on the ride home?!"

"You were busy ranting. I didn't want to interrupt and-"

"You could have interrupted me for _that!_ Come on!" She grabbed his wrist. "Lets go to my room so you can tell me everything!" she dragged him from the car as soon as Launchpad stopped, sprinting for the mansion with Dewey in tow.

Huey rolled his eyes. "We should probably go with them to fill in what Dewey forgets. Webby will never forgive him if he leaves something out." He started to get out, but Louie spoke up behind him.

"Uh, Huey, before we go with Dewey and Webby, can we talk in our room first?"

Huey looked back at him, and caught sight of Louie's face. He looked nervous- not a normal trait for him. Fear and terror, yes. Nervousness, no.

"Sure," he said. "I'll get some pep and chips and meet you there."

"Okay." they both climbed out of the limo and headed for the mansion. When they made it inside, Huey walked to the kitchen and opened the cupboard and grabbed two bags of chips. He tucked them under his arms, then grabbed a couple cans of pep.

He closed the door with his foot, then left the kitchen and walked to the bedroom he shared with his brothers. Louie had shut the door- probably for privacy from anyone who happened to walk by.

Huey looked down at the pep in his hands, then at the door knob. He thought of several ways to get the door open, but none of them would work, or they'd have a bad consequence. Finally, he put the pep in his right hand between his chest and left arm to hold it. He twisted the door knob and walked inside.

"I'm here Louie," he said, setting the food down on the floor. When he stood, he saw that Louie was sitting on Huey's bed with his arms wrapped around his knees.

Concern lacing his features, Huey took a step closer. "Hey, Lou? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, I just wanted to talk to you." Louie looked up at his brother. "Huey, how do you feel about what Dewey said about mom?"

"I don't know," Huey admitted, sitting next to him. "I had an idea in my head of what she might be like, you know? So Dewey telling us what she was really like… it's kind of weird."

"Yeah," Louie agreed. "So did I." he put is hands in his pockets and looked away.

"That's not what you wanted to talk about, is it?" Huey asked gently.

"No," Louie said sighing. "I've forgiven Dewey, and I think I get why he didn't tell us, but…" he looked at Huey, his eyes welling up a bit.

"I know," Huey said quietly, putting an arm around the younger duck. "I'm still conflicted on that myself. I didn't have time to really think it over when he told us- everything happened so fast. The arguing, the demon dog, getting separated and then reuniting to fight it off…"

Louie nodded, laying his head on Huey's shoulder. "He really apologized, too, instead of just trying to defend his actions like usual. That's how I know he really feels bad about what he did."

"That's what helped me forgive him," Huey admitted. He glanced at Louie. "You know, if you ever want to talk about anything that you don't feel comfortable discussing with anyone else, you know you can come to me, right?"

"I do," Louie said, smiling back. "Why do you think I asked to talk?"

Huey squeezed Louie's shoulders, then let go and got to his feet. He smiled at his brother. "Let's go see how Dewey's doing with Webby. We could ask her to tell us what she knows about mom- maybe that would stop her flow of questions- at least temporarily." Louie smiled back.

"Good idea! She's just as excited to give information as she is to learn it." he got to his feet and grabbed a can of pep and one bag of chips, while Huey grabbed the others.

Together, the pair walked to Webby's room. Huey smiled as he watched his younger brother walk ahead. The brothers might argue sometimes, but Huey knew that whenever they needed him for anything, he would be there to help out. Helping his brothers, and Uncle Donald too, was one of the parts about being the oldest triplet that he loved the most.


	2. Junior Woodchucks Stick Together

**Day Two- Junior Woodchuck Day. Same as before, you should check out the fanfictions written on tumblr for Huey week! They're great!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Ducktales characters that appear, or the original idea for Huey Week.**

 **...**

Huey walked through the forest as he looked for a different kinds of rock or trees to identify. That's what he had told his family he was doing, at least. Really, he just liked to take peaceful walks through the forest. He'd write down the landmarks as he passed them, making little sketches along with them. He was mapping out the forest, in a way.

Huey drew the flowers he was about to walk passed. They were a bunch of tulips in orange and pink- a good landmark for his map.

A twig snapped, and Huey looked up in the direction he had heard it from. It had come from a group of bushes.

"Tenderfeet?" he asked eagerly. "Is that you?"

"Uh, yes! It's- I'm Tenderfeet. I- I can't come out right now, I have a terrible cold. Just keep on going! Don't worry about me!"

Huey rolled his eyes. "Okay, _Tenderfeet_. I'll see you later." he walked passed the bushes, then carefully stepped off the path and into the trees. He stood behind the bush now, confirming his suspicions. It was two of the beagle boys.

"I think he bought it," the taller one, Bouncer if he was remembering correctly, whispered to his brother. "Come on, let's keep following him."

"Ahem," Huey said, arms crossed. Both beagle boys spun to face him.

"Oh, uh… Hi, Huey! It's me, Tenderfeet!" Bouncer said. He gestured to burger. "And my cousin, Tender...toes."

"Nice try," Huey said. "But there were two things wrong with that act. Do you want to know what they are?"

The boys looked at each other, then back at Huey. They nodded.

"First, neither of you look anything like Tenderfeet. Second, Tenderfeet can't talk! He just makes woodland animal noises!"

"Oh," Bouncer said. "Oops."

"What was your plan, anyway?" Huey asked. "Capture me? Follow me back to the mansion and sneak in?"

"Actually…" Bouncer looked at his feet and mumbled something.

"What?" Huey asked, tilting his head.

"We were hopin'…"

"Yes?"

"We were hopin' ta pick up some Junior Woodchuck tips from you, like at the cookout."

"Is that all? You could have just asked me," Huey said, rolling his eyes.

"Really? You'd be willin' ta teach us?" Bouncer asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course! I mean, not the things you could use against me, but I can teach you some things. After all, you were technically Junior Woodchucks for a while, and Junior Woodchucks help each other! So-" Huey smiled at them. "What would you like to learn?"

…

"I got my fire safety badge when I was six," Huey said, flipping through his book. "The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook says the badge requires you to learn what to do when you're on fire, what to do when someone else is on fire, and what to do when your home is on fire." Huey looked up at them. "What would you do if you were on fire?"

"Run around screamin' until someone throws water on us, or we find a lake to dive into."

"Oh. Well, that's certainly… effective. But in the event that you find yourself on fire, you should stop, drop, and roll. The fire will go out the more you roll."

"Stop, drop, and roll?" Bouncer asked, confused.

"Yeah, like this." Huey tucked the JWG under his hat. "I've just caught on fire. I stop moving," Huey said, freezing in place. "Drop to the ground," he dropped, laying in his stomach in the grass. "And roll to get the flames out." he rolled around a bit, then got to his feet. "Now lets see you do it!"

First Burger, the Bouncer copied what Huey had done perfectly. Huey clapped his hands.

"Excellent! Now we move to if someone _else_ is on fire."

Burger raised his hand, and Huey pointed at him. "Yes, burger?"

Burger put a hand to his chest, then pointed at Huey. he held his hands vertically, palms facing the ground, and made a rolling motion.

"If I was on fire, wouldn't you just tell me to stop, drop, and roll?" Huey asked, translating Burger's movements. Burger nodded. "Usually you could, but if the person is panicking too much to hear you, you'll need to do something else. Either get a fire extinguisher and spray them, or grab a fire blanket and put it around them like you're giving them a hug. This will suffocate the fire. Do you get it?"

They both nodded, and Huey grinned. "Great! Now you get to try it out." He took a blanket from his backpack, and held it out to Bouncer. He then backed away and started to run, his arms flailing. "Quick, I'm on fire!" he called. "Help!"

Bouncer quickly intercepted Huey's path, putting the blanket around him and holding him tight. After a few seconds, he let go.

"Did I do it good?" he asked.

"Yeah! If I was really on fire, you would have just saved my life! Of course, you'd probably have bring me to the hospital so they could treat the burns, but we'll move onto that later. Now it's time for the final step of the fire safety badge- if your home is on fire.

"The number one thing is not to take anything with you. Your stuff can be replaced, but you can't. Call a fire department if they're not already on their way, so they can put the fire out. When leaving Your house stop, make sure the door is clear before you go through it. who does is repealing to see if it's hot or cool. If it's hot, that means there's fire on the other side and it's not safe. The reverse if it's cool. You stay close to the ground by crawling to avoid most smoke inhalation. Once you're out, you _never_ go back inside. Let the firefighters do it, if they have to. Now-" Huey rubbed his hands together. "Lets review. Burger, what would you do if someone else was on fire? Demonstrate on Bouncer."

Burger picked up the blanket and wrapped it around his brother for a few seconds before removing it. He looked at Huey.

"Right! Bouncer, when you're in a burning building, how do you know if a door is safe to go through?"

"I feel the door. If it's hot it's not safe, and if it's cool it is."

"Good! Burger- do you crawl on the ground or walk around normally when your house is on fire?" Burger held his hands low to the ground, and Huey smiled. "That's right! Now both of you- demonstrate what you should do if you're on fire."

Simultaneously, the two beagle boys froze, dropped to the ground, and began to roll.

"You've got it," Huey said, grinning broadly. "You've earned your fire safety badges! If you meet me here next week at the same time, I can give them to you."

"Thank you," Bouncer said. Burger grunted in agreement. They exchanged glances. "And uh… maybe you can tell us about first aid?" Bouncer asked hesitatingly.

"Of course!" Huey said, excited. "I'd love to teach you first aid!" he put the blanket in his backpack and put it on, looking at the two beagle boys. "Same time, right?"

"Yeah," Bouncer said, smiling back. "See you then, Huey." he and Burger walked away, and Huey smiled after them before turning and going back to the mansion.

For a couple of beagle boys, they really weren't half bad. Huey was proud to call them fellow Junior Woodchucks.


	3. The McDuck Temper

**I know I skipped the last couple of days, but I drew something instead of writing a fanfic for those days. This oneshot is different then the others- it's based on an idea my friend and I had for a school with all our favorite fandom characters attending. Please don't use the concept based off this story. If you think of it yourselves with your own ideas, then go right ahead!**

 **DISCLAIMER: i don't own any of the ducktales characters, any other characters who appear, or the original idea for Huey Week**

...

Get into your lab groups and start working," Mr. Huntley said. "Let me know if you have any questions."

Huey went over to the lab station he worked at with a boy named Cricket Green. Their assignment was to find the density of three out of six different solutions, water, milk, coffee, orange juice, and lemonade. It was simple, really. Yesterday, Mr. Huntley had let them investigate the tools in their lab, and Huey explained to Cricket how they would do it so they could get started immediately today.

"Are you ready?" he asked Cricket cheerfully when he arrived.

"Ready for what?" Cricket asked, looking confused

"To find the density of the solutions. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! How do we do that?" Cricked asked.

Huey started at him. "I explained it to you yesterday…"

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't listenin'! So, what are we doin?"

Huey's eye twitched, and he breathed in and out deeply. "First we weigh the beaker. We write down how much it weighs in grams, then fill it up to 130 milliliters with whatever solution we have. We'll weigh it again, then subtract the difference. That will give us our Mess. Our volume will be 130, and then we calculate to find the density. Here." Huey handed Cricket the beaker. "Weigh this and write down the number while I go get us milk."

Leaving the lab, Huey walked over to the table with the solutions and grabbed the milk carton. He walked back over to Cricket.

"So, how much does the beaker weigh?" he asked, setting the milk down.

"What's that now?"

"The _beaker_ ," Huey said. "You weighed it, right?"

"No, sorry. I was talking to Alvin and Tilly. I'll do it now." Cricket set the beaker on the scale and looked at Huey. "Now what?"

Huey looked at the scale and wrote the number down on a page in his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. "Now we put the milk into it. Here, let me." he took the beaker and poured the milk in to exactly 130 milliliters. "Here, put this on the scale," Huey said, holding it out. Cricket didn't respond to him.

"Yeah the city's great," he was saying. "We have a coffee shop that-"

"Cricket!" Huey said, his teeth clenched. "Will you please put this back on the scale?"

"Oh sure!" Cricket set it on the beaker. "It says 21.53," he said to Huey. Huey wrote the number down, doing a quick calculation. "Okay Cricket, use the calculator to calculate the density. It's 11.02 divided by 130. I'll go put the milk back." he went back to the table and poured the milk into the carton. He grabbed a can of Pep while he was there.

When he returned, he found Cricket shaking the calculator. He frowned at Huey and handed it over. "Can you make it do numbers?"

"Make it do... numbers?" he asked, frowning. He shook his head, a strained smile on his face. "No, nevermind. I'll do it." he calculated the correct answer. "0.085," he said, writing it in his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook.

He poured the pep into the beaker, then put it on the scale and recorded the mass. He started subtracting the difference between it now and when it was just the beaker. "Okay, the mass is- _what are you doing_?!"

Cricket set the beaker down, looking at Huey. "Drinkin' the sodypop. I was thirsty."

"You know what? Okay. I'm sure it's fine. You'll be fine. Let's do the water now. It will save us a trip over there. Can you fill the beaker while I calculate the density of the pep?" Huey started to type on his calculator without waiting for a response. He heard Alvin's voice.

"Oh, I'll get that for you!" he reached for the spout to turned it on, and the water sprayed forward, soaking the counter and Huey in the process.

Cricket, Alvin, and Tilly froze as they stared at him. Huey slowly looked down at his clothes, his eyes falling on his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. It was also soaked.

"Ha," he said, his eye twitching as his his smile grew more strained. "Yeah, that's fine. It's just _great_! It's fan- _tastic_!" he said, his voice rising slightly. Cricket looked worried.

"Uh, Huey, are you okay?"

"I'm doing great!" Huey said, smiling widely at him with his head tilted to one side. "Don't I look okay?"

"You look a bit crazy," Tilly said from across the table. Cricket nodded.

"Yeah. Crazy like dad when he saw what we did to the yard last week."

"Or like Dave when he finds out I haven't done my chores," Alvin added.

"Yeah, I'm _crazy_ for wanting to do well on this project!" Huey said. "Who needs good grades? It's not like they determine whether we pass or fail," he said, voice rising still. He turned and saw Dewey approaching him quickly.

"Excuse us," he said to Cricket. "Huey has to go now." he grabbed the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, and put an arm around Huey's shoulders as he guided him away.

"You okay Hu?" he whispered as they got to the hallway. Huey took a deep breath.

"Doing better," he said slowly. "Where're we going?"

"School is almost out, so Launchpad is going to take us home. You can calm down on the way. And anything you want, we'll do it."

Huey smiled at his brother wearily. "Thanks, Dewey." he laughed slightly. "One good thing came out of all this."

"What's that?" Dewey asked, smiling back, happy that Huey seemed to be better.

"We finally know how Uncle Donald feels when dealing with the things we do!" together, the duck brothers laughed as they walked out to Launchpad and the plane.


	4. Team Science Shirts

**hey! so huey week is coming to an end- it was a lot of fun, and I enjoyed seeing everything else that was created for it! Today is Prompt of Choice, or Free Day.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Ducktales characters that appear in this story, or the original ideas for Huey Week and Team Science.**

 **...**

"Thanks for meeting me here," Huey said, perching in a chair next to Gyro's desk.

"Meeting you?" Gyro asked, one eyebrow raised. "We were working here, and you came into the lab and sat down. Meeting makes it sounds like we planned to see you."

"Well, you had to have known I'd show up. You even had a chair sitting here for me."

"That could be for anything," Gyro said dismissively. Huey smiled. The scientist hadn't _denied_ putting the chair out for him, which was as good as an admission for him.

"Anyway," Fenton cut in. "what did you want to meet with us about, Huey?"

"I'm glad you asked," Huey said. "I'm making us team shirts!"

His statement was met with about three seconds of silence, before Gyro spoke up.

"Team shirts? But we're not on a team."

"Not an official one," Huey said. "But we have our own. Team Science! Made up of Fenton, Dr. Gearloose, Manny, Lil' Bulb, and me! I already have the basic design, I just need a color for the shirts. I was thinking red, but I thought I better ask all of you. So-" Huey held his stylus and got ready to write. "What color are you thinking?"

Gyro sighed. "Huey-"

"How are you going to make the shirts?" Fenton asked. "Can you sew?"

"Obviously, I have a Junior Woodchuck badge for sewing. I already have the picture I'm going to do, that I can put on ironing paper and iron on. Now- what color?"

"Well, red is a good color," Fenton mused. "But I also like purple and yellow. Gray is nice too. What do you think, Dr. Gearloose?"

"I think this is ridiculous. Why do we need team shirts?"

A clopping sound came from the door, and Huey, Fenton, and Gyro turned to look, seeing Manny. He clopped his hooves a few more times, and Huey wrote on his waddle pad.

"Manny likes tan and black…" Lil' Bulb came forward and buzzed a couple of times. "And Lil' Bulb likes yellow!" Huey looked up at Gyro with a sweet smile. "That leaves you, Dr. Gearloose."

"I still think this is ridiculous," Gyro said, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on Dr. Gearloose," Huey said pleadingly, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Everyone else is in! And Team Science isn't complete without you!"

"Huey's right Dr. Gearloose," Fenton said. "We need you on the team! Right guys?" he asked, looking at Manny and Lil' Bulb. Manny clopped his hooves, and Lil' Bulb buzzed and blinked a few times. Gyro let out a loud sigh and threw his hands in the air.

" _Fine_! I'm in. I say we go with a purple of some sort."

Huey looked at him in surprise. "Purple? Why?"

"Because none of us are wearing purple, apart from Fenton's tie. Its neutral between the four of us."

"That's actually a good idea," Huey said, looking excited.

"Of course it is, it's one of mine," Gyro said, smirking a little. "Now that that's decided, you can get going on the idea for how to create them."

"Yeah!" Huey held out his waddle pad for them to see. "This is what they're going to look like."

"Ooh, those are _bonito_!" Fenton said appreciatively. Manny clopped his hooves, and Lil' Bulb buzzed.

"They are nice," Gyro admitted begrudgingly. "Huey, are you sure you can do this alone?"

"Totally! I have your sizes already, and I have the shirt patterns at home. I just need to sew them, dye them purple, iron on the picture of us all, and I'll be done!"

"You have our sizes?" Fenton asked, confused.

"Of course he does. It was a part of the questionnaire that we answered for Mr. McDuck," Gyro said. "He obviously got into Mr. McDuck's files to find them."

"Pretty much," Huey admitted. "I could have asked, but it would arouse suspicion from all of you. Don't tell my uncle, okay? I'm not sure he would approve."

"We won't," Fenton assured him. "But… why does Mr. McDuck need our sizes? I didn't think about it when I filled it out, but that's a little strange."

"I… have no idea." Huey shrugged. "It's probably best not to question him.

"Okay, I'll go home and start working on the shirts!" Huey waved at them cheerfully. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he skipped over to the elevator and stepped inside, turning to look at them and sticking an arm out to keep the doors from closing. "And I'm bringing my camera so we can take a team picture together, so make sure you get plenty of sleep!" the doors closed, then opened again. "That means you too, Dr. Gearloose!" Huey said sternly, pointing at him.

When the doors closed again, Huey smiled in satisfaction. He would have made the shirts anyway, but it was nice that they had cooperated with him. It made his life _so_ much easier.


End file.
